Original Character Submission :Soul Eater
by GlitterPenguin6
Summary: Submit your OC's for my Upcoming NextGen Soul Eater fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Roll up, roll up to create your own Soul Eater OC's! **

**Do you have OC's floating about your mind but don't have the time to give them their own story? Well here I'll be happy to take them for you!**

**This story is set some time after the anime's ending, but will include some things from the manga too. **

**If you have the time or inspiration, please submit your OC as a review. They can be weapon or meister, witch, kishin or other. Use your imagination!**

**The RULES!**

The biggest one is NO MARY-SUE'S or GARY-STU'S! They're annoying and almost as bad as Excalibur.

They must not be both a weapon and a meister. Only Maka can do that. And only in the anime. And even in the anime it's weird, seeing as she has the abilities of a Death Scythe. Normal weapons can't sprout random blades.

If it's a weapon, they can only have multiple forms if they have a good reason. Tsubaki being from the Nakatsukasa clan, that gives her a reason. Also, there must be a theme and limit to the forms.

I reserve the rights to reject or change characters. I won't change their whole being, but I may trim them a little.

Please, be sensible.

If I choose you character I can contact you at any time if I need more details. You are expected to provide these details, or risk me mucking up your character.

They cannot be the offspring any of the original main characters. If I get a son or daughter of Death the Kid or Soul and Maka submitted, I will hunt you down IRL and spork you to death!

I think thats pretty much all for now.

**The SUBMISSION**

**FOR HUMANS**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Meister or Weapon:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

More Detailed Physical Description (including clothing):

Weapon Form and Details (for weapons only):

Fighting Style (mostly for Meisters):

If a Meister, can they fight on their own? If so, how (also applicable for some Weapons) :

Personality:

Relationship to DWMA:

What they want in a partner:

Ideal Weapon or weapon type (if meister):

Family and History:

Other important or random details:

**FOR WITCHES**

Name:

Real age:

How old they look:

Animal theme (eg Medusa-Snake, Eruka- Frog, Kim-Raccoon Dog):

Attacks and abilities:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

More Detailed Physical Appearance (including clothing):

Strength (on scale of 1-5 w/ 1 being lowest):

Personality:

Relationship to DWMA:

Family or History:

Other important or random details:

**FOR KISHINS **

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Attacks (including weapons):

Strength (from 1-5 w/ 1 being lowest):

History:

Other important or random details:

SO LETS GET CRACKING!


	2. UPDATE AND REQUESTS

Hey, peoples. To all my followers or reviews, welcome back. To all who are new, welcome.

I'm absolutely amazed at the response to this. I got over fifteen reviews in less that 28 hours. I had some really amazing characters submitted.

I've made a chart of all OC's I have so far, and found I have seven males, eleven females, and one witch.

This is excellent, but I have a few problems. Out of my seven males, I have one male weapon. Out of my eleven females, I have three misters.

Thus, I need more male weapons, more female meisters and more witches of either gender.

This doesn't mean I'm banning the submission of male meisters or female weapons, but I'd prefer female meisters and male weapons.

Anything else... ah yes! A few OC's have been dangerously close to to approaching the border of Mary-Sueness. I mean no offence, and I'm not naming names, but please keep in mind that these people are human, even if they're not exactly normal.

I'll likely ask just about everyone if I can change a few (small) things about their characters, so if I do ask you if I can change something, please don't get offended thinking you're the only one I'm asking.

While I'm on that topic, I would like to ask something else of you wonderful people. I've gotten a lot of OC's who are 'kind' and 'loyal', and while those are some of the best qualities to have in a person or friend or partner, it's getting a little _generic_. If a few amazing people sent in a few OC's with slightly darker personalities and a few major flaws, that would be appreciated, since a few chapters later on could get a little dark.

I don't want to sound like all I'm doing is criticising, because I'm not. Every time a new review comes in I find myself smiling at the new person you people created. I think I've actually fallen in love with a few. If you have or plan to submit a character, even if I don't select them for the main characters, (I think I'll go with the traditional three weapon-meister pairs, if I don't get any twin weapons) your character will appear in a minor or supporting role.

I give my enormous thanks to everyone who has submitted.

Goodbye, GlitterPenguin6

PS. To the person who reviewed as Siyenna, Good . I was sharpening my spork. Watch it.


	3. Chapter 3: LoR Teaser

**Hey! GlitterPenguin6 here! I've got all the OC's I need and have written the first chapter! I'm posting this to let all of you who submitted or are following this know. I'm posting the story under the name ****_Light of Resonance._**** Bad title, I know, but I've never really been good at titles. **

**Heres a teaser that probably wond do much teasing. But please check it out. **

_Gabe smiled. "Aw." He said as he parried another attack. "You're just a man who thinks he's all that because he's eaten a few souls." Gabe made a jab with the point of the halberd, but his target stepped away. "Well you're not. Because no mere Kishin can best us!" Gabe cut the Kishin's right hand off with the axe blade and in the blink of an eye had stabbed it in the chest with the top spike. "This is your punishment. Your soul is ours."_

Gabe Cruise and Lace Roze. Not many could make a partnership with blind Lace work, but Gabe does. This black-and-white attired duo have a current count of twenty six souls, and are in a race to thirty with friends Rose and Shadow. In their second year at Death Weapon Meister academy, the team shows great promise.

**THIS STORY WILL BE TAKEN DOWN WHEN I FINISH LoR chapter ii**

**-Glitter**


End file.
